


Pieces of Glitter

by jetredgirl



Series: All that Glitters [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Captivity, Dark, Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), Dubious Consent, Eventual Dark Sarah, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Queen Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: At 21, Sarah Williams disappeared from the world, as if she had never existed, and became The Goblin Queen, a fate set in motion 20 years earlier by her mother.Now she bends only to *his* will.





	1. To the victor, goes the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion series of ficlet and one shots, of various lengths and ratings, to my story Glitter in the Blood.  
> I highly recommend reading that one first.

She curled herself into a small ball in the hot water.

Naked, sobbing, alone. The memories came over her like a wave. 

She caused this. It was her, all her. 

What had she been thinking? 

_It had started so innocently. A look, a, smile, a touch._

_He was a mere guard, young, with kind, warm brown eyes. When his king wasn't looking he would smile at his sullen queen, just trying to make the sadness in her eyes fade...just a little._

_Then something happened. He saw her in the gardens alone, tears in her eyes as she delicately lifted the colorful blooms to her face and sniffed their sweet scent._

_"Queen Sarah, don't cry. This life can be good if you learn to live within it." He told her as he touched her elbow._

_She unexpectedly threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder._

_His heart was lost to her._

_They met secretly and disappeared into the vast Labyrinth and it's forests, walking and talking._

_When she would return to her rooms at night, *he* would be waiting. The King whom she belonged to._

_Though he was curious, she explained it away by saying she was trying to learn the kingdom._

_The king paused momentarily, then nodded and let it go. "As you desire, My Love."_

_Then one day, her guardsman kissed her, and Sarah let him. She knew she shouldn't, but she was just so very lonely._

_Weeks turned into months and Sarah found herself smiling much more. They didn't let it go further, but oh they wanted to._

_Then one day, he didn't meet her. He sent no note, no word as to why. She waited for hours. She quietly sobbed herself to sleep every night for a fortnight as he continued to be absent._

This very day, The King commanded her presence at court.

She had no choice, so she was escorted to her place next to her husband and sat.

"Guards! Bring in the prisoner!"

A moment later, Sarah gasped as her guardsman was dragged to kneel in front of them.

Sarah looked over at The King, who was smirking slightly and leaning forward.

"Well well, what do we have here? It seems one of my very own trusted guards has chosen to betray me."

He looked at a shocked, pale Sarah and smiled. "What say you...wife? What punishment would you mete out to a subject who would attempt to steal something so very precious from his monarch?"

"I...I...don't..." Sarah's throat was tight. "Please don't do this." She whispered.

Jareth's eyes flashed menacingly. "The punishment for such a betrayal of trust is death, My Queen. What would you have me do? If I let a subject steal from me, I would look weak. You still haven't learned to make good choices, my dear. "

She wanted to scream. First, her mother traded her to *him* for fame. Then she was stolen away and forced to live *here.*

Jareth waved his hand." Take him to the yard. I'll be there momentarily. Come Sarah. You must learn what price is paid for your perfidy." He unsheathed his sword, and offered his hand for her to take it.

Now this. It was too much. She let herself scream. She screamed and screamed until Jareth ordered the guards to carry her to her rooms instead of accompanying him to watch him execute the guardsman.

She continued to scream until her throat was raw.

Finally, eventually, she tore off her dress and sat on the bathroom floor in her undergarments, sobbing.

Now she was practically catatonic when she heard the door open and shut.

She felt him enter the room and out of the corner of her eye saw him sit on the stool in front of the sink.

"Are you quite finished with your histrionics, Sarah?" The King asked.

"He's dead isn't he?" She asked with no emotion, her sore throat allowing only a hoarse whisper.

"Yes. If you'd like to see, his head is on a spike at the entry to the Great Forest. Next time you...take a walk...you'll have a reminder to be wary of the company you keep."

She felt another sob coming but kept it down. "Why...just..why...I only wanted a friend."

"I graciously allowed you to keep your little friends you conjured for yourself, the dwarf, fox, and the large shaggy...thing, I've given you a lovely home, beautiful clothes, you're fed and pampered, and this is how you repay me?"

He stood and began to strip off his clothes.

Sarah felt fear run through her. He had given her a grace period, letting her get used to this place, before asking more of her. He had petted her hair and smiled, telling her they had all of forever so what's a bit of time for her to be ready?

"No Sarah. I will not allow you to give what belongs to me to another. Under interrogation your...friend...confessed to me your plans. That you wanted him to be the first to bed you, that you sought to deny me what I rightfully am owed."

Sarah's jaw dropped. The man had lied to the King. "I never agreed to that! I admit I let him kiss me but I told him I couldn't..."

She found herself hauled up off the floor facing Jareth. "How DARE you lie to me! Do you not yet understand you belong to me! I SAVED YOUR LIFE WOMAN! YOU WERE GIVEN TO ME IN A FAIR TRADE! IT IS MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE!"

He held her by her upper arms, his enraged eyes boring into hers.

She was frozen under his glare. The way he was looking at her chilled her blood. 

He loosened his grip slightly.

" Now, I need a bath. I stink of your lover's blood and death. I expect you to be waiting for me, in that bed, and I will have my spoils this night. The doors are locked and if I were you, I would not attempt to flee. I would hate to be forced to give you a taste of the punishment I give out to those who disobey me. If you do as you're told I promise I will make sure to make the experience as pleasant as possible. If not, well..." He let his words trail off.

_Several hours later_.

Sarah uncurled her body in the bath and grabbed a sponge, scrubbing her skin until it was red.

The blood and fluids between her legs were washed away, the dull ache a reminder that she was no longer innocent.

She tried to put the vision out of her head, the sensations of his body on her, in her.

She despised him.

He had done things to her, with his fingers and his tongue before forcing her knees open and pushing himself inside, stretching her open, claiming her fully.

Her body had responded in such a way that betrayed her mind, the releases wrenched out of her as he plundered her mouth with his own and swallowed her cries.

After a short rest, he turned her over and did it again, then pushed her to her knees in front of him and...

She grabbed the wash cloth and scrubbed her mouth out, as if the taste of his seed could be washed away.

He had taken her in every position possible, and swore with a dark promise there were more things he wanted to do to her as time went on. That he would be intimately familiar with every part of her soon.

She cried as she sat there. Until her skin was so wrinkled and pruned she was forced to get out.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes red, her body bruised and sore, and she saw the truth.

She wasn't Sarah Williams anymore.

She was The Goblin Queen. His Queen. 

This was it. She wasn't going home. He wasn't going to soften and send her back.

She was a possession. She belonged to him.

If she wanted to survive, to find some way to live, she'd better stop crying and start learning.

And maybe someday she could make someone pay.

 

 


	2. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable.

 

When she missed her period, she told herself it was just trauma, stress perhaps.

When she woke up and had to vomit the first time, it was just the rich food she'd been eating.

When she fainted in court, she tried to convince her husband her corset was too tight, but he forced her to her rooms to wait for the healer.

"You're with child, My Queen." The healer stated matter of factly.

A deep thrumming sadness ran through her bones. It shouldn't be like this.

A child should be a joyful thing.

For her it was a reminder she lived in a gilded cage.

Trapped and trapped again.

Sarah sat quietly in her chair and nodded.

"Thank you. You may go."

A few minutes later *he* was in front of her.

"Sarah, we are blessed so soon. It's been less than 2 years since we began trying. " He took her face between his gloved hands and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "My dear queen. A child. How wonderful!"

She looked up at him to see he, at least, was happy. For the first time, his eyes were soft. He even looked a little teary eyed.

_It never dawned on me he could produce tears at all._ Sarah mused. 

"Yes." She forced a smile back. "I'm in shock. May I lay down?"

"Of course, Sarah dear. Anything you desire is yours."

Sarah laughed. The irony of his words not lost upon her. "Do they make ice cream here? I really want ice cream."

"I'll see to it. It's not typical fare but I believe I can come up with something. After all you are giving us all the greatest of gifts. A future Prince or Princess."

"Thank you my king." She forced herself to say.

Her stomach turned over and she barely kept from puking on his fine leather boots. The thought gave her a small pleasure. 

Jareth picked her up reverently, carried her to the bed and tucked her in gently. "Sleep well, Sarah mine."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and when the door closed behind him, the tears could not be held back any longer.

 

_7 months later_

He was perfect. After a mere 10 hours of labor, which the midwife announced to all in wonder, as Fae labors tended to last for days, her perfect son was laid in her arms and put at her breast to nurse.

He latched on immediately, waving a small perfect hand around.

Sarah just watched. She should love him, she knew. He was her son.

He was beautiful and looked like a cherub. Pink cheeks, blonde curls, big blue eyes, perfect little cupid's bow lips tugging at her nipple, enjoying his first meal.

Yet, she felt detached. Logic told her the child was innocent. He was simply a baby and knew nothing of his origins.

But her heart...her heart resented him. She looked at his tiny face and blonde curls and blue eyes so like Jareth's, and all she saw was another golden chain that further held her captive to him. 

"He is beautiful, My Queen." The midwife observed. "What an incredible blessing. The perfect prince. He will be very loved."

"Will he?" Sarah blurted out. "I'm glad. I hope he runs and plays and knows nothing of pain and grief. He will be lauded and adored by an entire kingdom full of people, I'm sure."

She looked up, her green eyes fill of sorrow. "Yet, I...I can't ever be one of them. And I don't know how to change that. I want to love him, but I don't know if I can."

The midwife looked shocked. Children were such a cherished blessing.

"My queen of course you will! New mothers often go through hormonal ups and downs. Give yourself time. I'm sure the king will..."

"The King will what? " Came a voice from the doorway.

The woman dropped to one knee. "My Liege."

"Leave." He commanded.

She scurried away.

Jareth came to sit beside her and watch his perfect son finish nursing and fall asleep, content with a soft smile.

"Oh Sarah...a son. The entire kingdom is celebrating this evening. We have a prince."

Sarah thrust the child at him, startling the newborn and making him cry out. "Take him. You have a prince. I have nothing but swollen breasts and a sore, tired body."

Jareth's face changed from joy to irritation.

He gently took the child out of the room and handed him to his waiting nurse, then came back and closed the door.

"Sarah. There will be no more of this. We've gone over and over your ability to make wiser choices for yourself. You are a wife, a queen, and now a mother. And eventually we will have more children. You could have a beautiful life if you let go of this idea that you are still an ordinary human girl stolen away in the night. You have power, standing, beauty, and an entire kingdom at your feet! Why must you dwell on things that do not matter!"

Sarah stared at him, incredulous. "Don't matter? My freedom, my family, my entire life was taken from me! My mother traded me away, you've forced me here! I don't want a kingdom at my feet! I want to go home! "

He leaned over her, nose to nose. "No Sarah I did not! I traded your mother for a chance! You made every choice yourself! You created the story, wrote the path from you to me! You found me through sheer desire! You wished your brother away in your selfish need for attention and brought me to you! You seem to forget these things when having your petty little fits that, once again your stupid, selfish choices are the cause of your own sorrows! " His voice rose as he spoke until his last words echoed off the walls and hurt her ears.

He took a deep breath and returned his voice to a normal level as he stood and took a step back.

"My advice to you, Sarah dear, is to grow up. You were given everything you ever asked for, and refuse to see it. You need to stop being a petulant child and embrace what you have. Now you have a child that needs *you* to stop being a whiny selfish little girl and accept who and what you are.You've been here nearly 5 years, There is no going back. This is your home. This is your family. "

He turned on his heel and left.

Sarah sank down into the pillows, her lower body protesting any movement.

She knew all of what he told her. He had not kept any detail back of how she came to be here. She hated him for many things, but he never lied.

The midwife came back in to finish taking care of the post childbirth clean up and handed her a draught that would help with the pain and let her sleep. 

"It will be fine, My Queen, you will see. After your hormones settle and you get used to things, you'll enjoy being a mother. The whole kingdom is toasting you tonight!"

Sarah took the vial and tipped towards the chirpy, annoying woman. "Well then, here's to me."

She drank it down and laid back, hoping blessed sleep would come soon. 


	3. Sex makes a damn good weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns something new. a touch of f/f in this chapter.

After the birth of their son, Jareth slept in his own rooms and let her be in hers.

No one found it unusual as she was a nursing mother who had just given birth, but it went on for much longer than she had thought it would.

Then rumors started.

The King had taken a mistress.

It wasn't uncommon, a King sleeping with his wife for procreation and looking outside the marriage for recreational sex.

He barely spoke to Sarah and pointedly ignored her much of the time, but gushed over his son, and even Sarah had to admit he was an attentive father.

She saw her at court one day. The woman he was rumored to be sleeping with. She was tall with auburn hair and icy blue eyes and she watched him adoringly as he spoke. Occasionally he would smirk and wink in her general direction.

Sarah felt a deep flare of jealousy burn in her belly. She didn't know why, but she couldn't deny its presence. Maybe it was because all he did to get her there, to maneuver her into this position and trap her, then he just...ignores her.

_How dare he force me here and ignore me? Fucking bastard!_

A while later she caught a glimpse of him guiding her through the gardens. She seethed.

_The garden was *her* sanctuary and how dare he?_

The next night Sarah was at his door. "I need to speak with my husband." she demanded.

"He is occupied, My queen, and gave strict orders not to be disturbed."

She glared. "Move the fuck out of my way."

The guard look so shocked she had the door open and was in before he could stop her.

He started to go after her, and even made a grab but she was halfway to the inner doors.

"Queen Sarah, you.."

She flung the bed chamber doors open to see the naked redhead straddling the King on the bed, grinding her hips, moaning and covered in perspiration.

"Jareth I need to speak with you." She commanded. "Remove your cock from your whore and put some pants on."

The woman had stopped moving and was staring at her, her mouth hanging open.

Jareth said nothing but gripped the woman's hips and kept pumping as he smiled at his wife. "Another moment dear, and I'll be finished. You can join us if you like. Ghesalaine will happily service you with her mouth if I command it."

The thought must have excited him because another minute and he cried out as Sarah watched, spilling himself inside the woman who was no longer paying attention to the man beneath her but still staring at the angry Queen.

He ordered the woman off and told her to gather her things and leave as Jareth lounged naked on the bed, his softening erection laying against his stomach.

"What is it?" He asked casually.

"How dare you take your slut into my gardens! It's mine!"

Jareth chuckled and got out of bed.

He grabbed his silk robe and slipped into it as he addressed Sarah. "Making demands are we? It's about fucking time. Have we finally decided we want to be a queen?"

"I AM the Queen!" Sarah yelled. "You don't want me to disrespect you, but you have no problem making me look bad!"

"Sarah.." He sighed. "You want to act like a child, throw fits and walk around staring at your feet. I have no desire to bed a child. I thought you were finally coming along, but no. After our son's birth you decided to slip into your little human ways and gaze longingly out windows and cry. I decided the best thing is to let you have your way until you could finally see how fruitless it was. I have an heir and your duty is done, for now. So feel free to go whine and wallow in your rooms until you're needed again."

Sarah felt tears forming but she held the back." Is that all I'm good for? To breed with? "

"No Sarah. You're bright, beautiful, and stubborn, you would be a fabulous queen if you let your past go. Do think my plan was to find a lover? It wasn't. At least not yet. However, I'm a man who enjoys carnal activities and I no longer want to halfway force you to do it. I'm not going to spend my time with an aching need in my cock because every time you open your legs for me you cry about it."

He crossed the room to the bathing chamber. "You need to decide for yourself what you want from here on out. You wanted freedom to choose. Choose to be happy, or choose to be miserable. Either way you're my wife and you will remain so. Soon you will be strong enough to begin learning to use magic, which I and several tutors will teach you."

He was about to shut the door behind him when he paused." But, don't get it into your head I would allow you to be a strong as myself. I'm not that foolish. You will be granted some of *my* magic, so I will be immune and you'll be unable to use it against me. You need to decide what you want. I'll no longer fight with you over it. I'll once again start commanding your presence in my bed when I decide it's time to begin trying for another child. Other than that I'll find my pleasures with whomever I choose. You, being a fertile woman, will not be allowed to bed other men, and you already know what the punishment will be for any man who deems himself worthy. You will know no mans cock but mine inside you. My children will be *my* children, unquestioned. I'm sure you can find plenty of female courtiers willing to attend to your needs if you like."

"I'm not gay." Sarah said.

He laughed. "No one would mistake you for a woman who enjoys gaiety, my dear."

Sarah bristled. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm aware of your human terms. My point stands. Above all things, remember one rule. You belong to ME. You will come to me above all others always. It is I alone who commands you, rewards you, punishes you and fucks you. You answer to no one but me. Everyone else is yours to command, I care not. See how generous I am?"

Sarah hands tightened into fists, but she remained silent.

He shook his head and closed the door to the bath behind him.

_A few weeks later:_

Sarah called her husband's lover to her private study.

Ghesalaine entered the room, and Sarah ordered them not be disturbed. The guard nodded and closed the door. 

"Yes, my Queen?" said the redheaded woman as she bowed low.

Sarah eyed her for a few minutes, not immediately releasing her from her bow. Just when she knew the supplication was becoming uncomfortable she waved her hand. "You may rise. Please sit."

Ghesalaine scooted to the chair and sat down.

"How long have you been fucking my husband?" Sarah asked plainly. 

"My queen, I..." The woman was shocked Sarah was so blunt. Obviously having seen the live show, she knew Sarah knew, but typically women weren't quite so outspoken about such things.

"Oh stop. Answer the question."

"4 months, maybe 5...at most." Ghesalaine looked at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

Sarah had had enough. "Fine. I have been informed you are good at pleasing women. I would like you to please me. It's not a request."

Ghesalaine blinked a few times as she processed the command. "My Queen?"

Sarah turn her chair and lifted her skirts. "With your mouth. Do it."

The redhead stood, came around the desk, and kneeled, an apprehensive look in her eyes as she looked up at Sarah.

Sarah had never had sex except with Jareth, but she wanted to pay him back. By conquering his lover then sending her away, she was trying to gain some measure of control.

The thought aroused her. She wasn't attracted to women especially, but she was attracted to the idea of stealing Jareth's mistress.

She hadn't worn underwear so when she opened her legs the woman had full access to her cunt.

Ghesalaine looked from Sarah's face to her nether regions several times, her cheeks turning red.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sarah pushed her hips forward and hiked her skirt up a little more.

"Yes, my queen." She moved forward until her face was between Sarah's thighs and got to work with her mouth and tongue.

Sarah spread her legs further and held Ghesalaine's head in place as she pleasured her queen. She smirked as she watched the woman lap enthusiastically at her folds in an effort to please her. 

The woman was good with her tongue so it wasn't long before Sarah climaxed with a long satisfying moan.

She gripped Ghesalaine's long red curls and forced the woman to remain there as Sarah ground her hips and rubbed her wet sex against the woman's face in spite, far longer than she needed.

When Sarah finally released her, Ghesalaine backed away and sat there on her knees quietly, the queen's juices smeared over her lips, cheeks, and chin.

Sarah stood and dropped her skirts. "Not bad. Now, you may go. Not just to your rooms, but back to wherever you came from. And if I see you in my court again I'll have you executed. Is that clear?"

Ghesalaine nodded, rose from the floor and fled, wiping her mouth.

That evening, Jareth stormed into Sarah's rooms. "How dare you send her away!"

The vindictive queen had been waiting calmly. She knew Jareth would be coming and was prepared for whatever happened. She had thought it out carefully. "Did you not say that I command everyone but you?"

Jareth's mouth tightened in displeasure. "Yes. But that does NOT mean..."

Sarah rose and faced him. "You gave me no list of exceptions, Jareth. You said, explicitly, everyone but you. Therefore I had every right to send her away, didn't I?"

He backed away and crossed his arms. After a moment, he smirked. "Well played, Sarah. You're learning. I'm impressed. Using my words against me. I knew your were bright."

Sarah crossed the room to the bed, and stripped off her dress, leaving her naked. "I used her mouth as you suggested. I hope you don't mind."

She looked over her shoulder at him, bending over slightly so her nether lips peeked from between her thighs and her ass looked full and round.

Jareth's eyes dilated and darkened immediately. "Did you now. How did you like it?"

"It was okay. I came on her face. Your little whore seemed to like that. When she left her chin was still damp with my come."

He growled and stepped towards her. "Too bad you sent her away. I would have enjoyed watching."

Sarah didn't know what was coming over her lately, but the magic in her veins, the glitter in her blood was changing her.

She crawled up on the bed and opened her legs, her hand trailing down her belly and cupping herself as he watched. She looked down to see the considerable bulge in his pants. 

"Maybe next time." She was still excited by the use of her power to force Ghesalaine to pleasure her. It felt *good* to just take what she wanted. Now she wanted more. She hated him, but she also wanted him. She knew it was twisted and sick, but she did.

"Are you seducing me, Sarah love? Do you want me in your bed tonight?"

"Yes, damn you. I need it..." She rubbed her clit and hissed in pleasure.

Jareth didn't need to be asked twice. He stripped off his clothes, his erection rock hard already. He paused to take a long lick between Sarah's folds, and she shuddered in delight.

" You're as wet as I've ever seen you, my sweetling." He said from between her thighs.

"Shut up and fuck me, damn you." She commanded.

He grinned wickedly and moved forward to sheath himself inside his wife for the first time in nearly 8 months, and immediately came to the realization what a poor substitute the redhead had been. There was no other like his Queen.

He picked up the pace until he was fucking her into the bed as she filled the room with her cries of passion.

"I hate you, but you know that don't you?" Sarah said between moans as she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood.

He laughed as he pumped harder. "Of course. Hate can be as passionate as love, if you let it. Now draw your knees up further and scream my name."

She did as she was told.


	4. Queenly expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A queen's work is never done. ch-ch-changes.

The pitiful thing lay on the stone, whining and mulling. She was once beautiful, but weeks in the Goblin King's dungeon had taken care of that.

Sarah stood over her, stone faced.  This was her first execution. She felt a little queasy, but she had been trained for this.

" You have committed crimes again the crown, and you have been found guilty. Your co conspirators have all testified that you were the mastermind of this scheme to over throw The Goblin Monarchy, and kidnap The High Prince of these lands. What say you, wretched woman?" The Royal Grand Inquisitor of The Goblin Kingdom asked.

She grabbed the edge of Sarah's floor length burgundy dragon hide jacket, made to match her husbands. "Please, my most graceful queen, please have mercy upon me, I swear if you let me live I'll service you faithfully forever as your personal slave! I beg you, mercy upon me, please!"

Sarah pulled herself away, and The Inquisitor kicked the woman back. "How dare you! You tried to take my child!" 

Sarah gestured for the man to move back. She stepped forward, petted the woman's head and smiled sweetly.

For a moment, the woman thought she would live.

The Queen's face changed to disgust. She grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck. "I think not. What you have done there is no forgiveness for. Enjoy whatever lay beyond, clouds or hellfire or oblivion, I don't care."

Sarah wielded the dagger with surprising proficiency. She just wanted to get it over with. There was no getting out of it. Jareth ordered her to do it herself. She slashed through the prisoner's skin as if it were nothing. 

She watched as the woman gurgled and stared up at her. Her eyes were wide, the life-force fading, as she attempted to suck in air to her struggling lungs, before Sarah let her hair go, so she could fall forward and bleed out in the middle of the courtyard as the crowd watched quietly.

Sarah handed the dagger to her silent aide that stood behind her.  "Please clean this." She then turned to the Inquisitor. "And have this mess disposed of to the garbage pits to be burned."

She pivoted on one fine heeled matching leather boot and walked to the steps to the castle doors. Looking up, she saw Jareth watched in silent approval.

Sighing, Sarah climbed the stairs, where her husband offered his hand. She took it. "I need to get new gloves. The blood will stain."

"My warrior queen. You've done well. I will have new gloves made immediately." He said as he guided her through the throne room.

"I also need to rest." She answered, her hand running over her currently protruding belly.

"Understood. I'll have a maid bring you some ginger tea for when you awaken from your nap."

She nodded and didn't argue. She definitely wanted a nap. It had been a long day and this was the most difficult pregnancy so far. The midwife explained the less human she became, the harder they would be.

This was her 4th, and hopefully her last. Unless Jareth wanted another. Then she would do as she was expected to do. He wanted several before she was fully changed forever and it would be more difficult to conceive.

The had 2 perfect sons and a dark haired daughter, whom Jareth believed would be a fantastic bargaining chip later to marry off into another royal family as a future queen in another kingdom. He said if they were lucky, they would have another daughter to marry off elsewhere. The more children they had, the more prosperous they could become.

Sarah protested at first. While she left the rearing of her sons to their father, her one bright spot was her daughter. She doted upon her. She had no intention of letting the girl become a commodity to trade away. She may not have power equal to her King, but she had ways to maneuver around him. She would do whatever it would take to protect her little Jewel. Thankfully she knew this child was another boy, and she could devote her time to protecting her little princess. 

Whatever it took, it took. Her husband was a fine teacher, and she was a quick study.

 


	5. A mother of a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that takes place *after* Glitter in the Blood.

When they arrived home from the above, after being called there by her mother, Sarah collapsed to the floor of her rooms.

"Jareth I..." She closed her eyes and began to cry. She hadn't cried for nearly 20 years now.

"That damnable hag. Couldn't she leave well enough alone?" Jareth mumbled as he picked Sarah up and carried her to her bathing chamber.

Sarah sobbed so violently she shook both of them.

_Her *mother.* After all these years._

"I'm sorry Jareth, I know you don't want me to, but seeing her again, after all she did.." The tears began anew.

"I know Sarah. Why you didn't kill her is beyond me." Jareth helped her strip her soiled, torn clothes off.

She stank of the above.

She looked up at him. "I...I couldn't. I felt like that little girl I used to be. Its like, for a moment I never left. And for a moment...I loved her and I wanted her to love me back. And she never did. She hated me and she sent me here and I forgot I had all the power."

The bathtub was done filling, and Jareth gestured to it.

"Take your bath, wife. Then come to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

She got in as he commanded. "Jareth? May I ask you something? "

He stepped back inside." Yes? "

He watched her bite her lip and think as she did when she was worried she was displeasing him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sarah was emotional and there was no sense making it worse. 

"Ask, Sarah, it's fine."

"Would you....know if Toby was okay? If he grew up and had a good life? I...it would ease my mind. I've haven't asked it of you for a long time. I know they don't know me and...I promise I'll never mention them again."

Jareth closed his eyes. The first few years she cried for them every day. Eventually she stopped. His only answer had ever been to say they would go on with their lives and she needed to forget.

He answered carefully. Sarah could be difficult at times and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. "If I were to do this for you, will this be the end of it?"

She nodded, a light of hope in her huge, sad green eyes. At this moment she looked like that untrained human girl he had brought all those years ago, and not the poised queen that he had carefully created.

"Fine. I will retrieve this information for you. This once. Then I don't want to hear their names again. Your family is here, Sarah. Not above. Yet, I can't help but being so generous with my dear wife."

She smiled at him. A genuine smile which unnerved him. "Thank you my King, you are most generous."

"Good. Now bathe and come warm my side in our bed."

He left and Sarah relaxed slightly.

Her mother's face brought all those memories, all the long ago hopes and dreams forth in her mind.

She let a few more tears fall, then sniffed hard and got a hold of herself. Those were gone now. She had different hopes and dreams. 

As long as she could know Toby was okay, that would have to be enough.

She finished bathing and slipped into her night dress, quietly entering the bed chamber and crawling into bed next to Jareth.

When Sarah got comfortable, he turned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck.

Just for a second she stared at his hand and thought how easy it would be to grab the small knife she kept under the mattress and stab those perfectly tapered fingers. Or just cut one off. She knew he knew it was there, yet he trusted her to not do it. Because she knew the consequences would be dire indeed.

She took a deep breath and let herself relax into her King. Her Husband, her lover, her captor. She hated him, yet now she had no idea to live any other way, so she let herself love him too, the more she became like him.

"Good choice, Sarah mine." He whispered.

"Now, go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and did as she was told, shoving all her past, all her hate into a little box she kept in the back of her mind, and did as she was instructed to do by her King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I'm ending it here. This is all I've written out and I don't know if there will be more. But I may come back to it later.


	6. 300 Years: Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning. It's an orgy.

 

Sarah placed her crown on her head and studied herself in the mirror.

"You look glorious as always, my love." Jareth said behind her. He was already dressed, inasmuch as either of them would be until the true celebration began, and wearing his crystal crown.

Her confident emerald eyes met his blue ones in the mirror. "Yes, I think so too. It was so sweet of you to have a new crown commissioned for this occasion, My King."

He smiled indulgently. "Who deserves it more, but our exalted Queen?"

Tonight was an anniversary. It had been 300 years of rule with Sarah by his side. She was fully changed, they had 5 exquisite children and once she finally let go of her humanity, she became magnificent in her dark beauty. Everything he had hoped for. He had seen her create and destroy. She was perfect. Their Kingdom loved her and feared her, as they should.

He no longer had to worry. She was his. It would always be this way. Her heart and soul belonged to him alone. Now her body was her own to enjoy fully. He had trained her in all the pleasures himself. Only he was her Master.

Tonight as a reward, he was letting her off her leash and she would now taste the pleasures of a fully Fae celebration. He gave her an elixir that would prevent any sort of conception to happen though now chances were slim, and let her take her leave with the court. Let her be worshipped and pleasured as the Queen she now was.

He could hardly wait.

His cock had been semi-hard all day at the thought of seeing her glowing with passion and desire.

Jareth hadn't participated since before he'd claimed his bride. Oh he hadn't been faithful, but then again his kind had no use for monogamy. He had magic that prevented him from fathering unwanted children.

Sarah had that human trait of fertility born in her, so magic couldn't prevent it, just one specific elixir could do it. She'd been talking it monthly since their last child was weaned.

Now, now she could take her place as a true Queen of the Underground.

Her dress was diaphanous silver silk, hiding nothing. Scraps of velvet cloth underneath covered only her nipples and and soft folds between her thighs. But that was ceremonial. He himself would undress her before the celebration of flesh began, as she would undress him.

He wore only thin silvery gray leggings of the same silk as his queen, with a bit of the velvet serving as a loincloth to cover his rather majestic cock, if he did say so himself. If there was one being proud of his royal prowess, it was The Goblin King.

She stood. "I'm ready."

He felt her nerves flutter. "Don't be nervous, my love. This is how it should be. Let yourself give in to all such an occasion has to offer. You are safe. They have been waiting to partake of you and worship you."

She nodded and took his offered hand.

Sarah let her husband guide her to the crystal room. She had been there before, seen its pit full of pillows that would provide comfort to them all. But now...

Her nerves twinged again. Except for the occasional dalliance with a handmaiden, only Jareth had known her so well. He told her it was time, but she could help those stray thoughts that haunted her from her youth above, that such things were deviant.

He had told her she has the power over what she does, she can say yes or no to whomever she chooses and they are bidden to comply or face *his* wrath. Nothing will happen she doesn't want. If she just wants to be with him that's fine too, but the thought of immersing herself in the pleasures of the flesh intrigued her, and didn't repulse her even as the spark of humanity lived in her soul and judged her.

The door opened and they were announced. There was a collective gasp at the beauty of the couple, making Sarah and Jareth share a smile. They both knew they were stunning together.

Sarah looked around, the crowd of nearly naked people already licking their lips in anticipation.

"My fellow courtiers, let us celebrate the coming of spring in the old way tonight. My beautiful Queen has been here 300 years, 300 Springs, and now she is truly one of us. Treat her well, respect the rules of this court, and may the blessings of the Gods be upon us all as we drink, and dance, and love! "

A cheer went up and clothes began to drop all over. Wine flowed freely and bodies began to press together, sighs and moans rising from the crowd. Soft music played from an unseen source throughout the room.

Jareth and Sarah turned towards each other.

Jareth kissed Sarah on the lips as he untied her gown. It fell to the floor, then he worked on removing the bits of cloth underneath. First her breasts were uncovered. He bent down and kissed each nipple.

He then knelt and slid her panties off, leaning in and placing a kiss on her mound.

He stood and waited.

Sarah kneeled in front of him and with shaking hands worked his leggings off, returning the favor of kissing the tip of his cock, giving it a lick before rising.

They each removed their crowns and handed them to waiting servants, who took them and placed them on their respective thrones.

Jareth took her face in his hands to have one more kiss, and whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid, Sarah. Give in to your desires, and if you need me, say my name."

She nodded.

They turned to face the crowd. A naked aroused man walked forward and held out his hand to his Queen. "My Lady Queen, you are a devastating beauty. May I be the first to serve you?"

Sarah observed him a moment. He was handsome. Dark hair, eyes of silver. She knew him, Brannen. A prince from another kingdom, with a lovely redheaded wife. But tonight there were no husbands and wives.

Sarah looked to Jareth who was still smiling proudly. He nodded his approval.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "You may."

Jareth placed her hand in Brannen's and she was led away from him as he watched.

"Sire?" Two naked courtesans beckoned him to join the fray.

He felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "My pleasure." He went to them and was engulfed by the mass of bodies.

Sarah was guided to a large soft pillow and Brennen urged her to sit and lay back. Her new lover her caressed her body, thumbs ghosting over her nipples, her belly, between her legs.

You are so lovely. Our king is blessed."

He kissed her shoulder.

"Where is your wife?" Sarah asked, curious.

He pointed. "Over there. Enjoying herself."

Sarah looked where he gestured and her eyes widened at the sight. The woman was straddling one man, bouncing happily on his erection, while suckling another's cock in front of her. Another woman was straddling the same man as he tongue fucked her, and she was kneading the redhead's breasts as the two women kissed. They all were having a grand time it seemed. Oblivious to Sarah and Brennen.

"Oh." Sarah said.

Brennen dipped his head down and sucked each of her nipples in turn. "Do not fret, my queen, you're safe here. There is no judgment. It's all about touch, and feel, and enjoy. We are all the same tonight. You will come and come and come. "

Sarah shivered in anticipation. Brennen spread her legs wide and placed a long deep lick there, holding her cunt open with his thumbs." So sweet." He did it again again and Sarah arched back letting the pleasure overtake her nerves.

Upside down, she could see two women kneeling, sharing her husband's cock, as he laid a hand on each one's head, eyes closed. As she watched he opened his eyes and looked back at her, winking playfully.

The man between her thighs brought her back to paying attention to her own situation as his tongue slid into her, and she moaned loudly closing her eyes.

"Well well, what a lovely sight." A voice said from above. Sarah opened her eyes to find a man standing over her, fully erect. He kneeled at her head and began to massage her breasts and took to sucking them each in turn as Brennen pleasured her below.

Sarah closed her eyes again and let her senses take over. The man fucking her with his tongue below was good, though not quite as good as her husband, but that in combination with the other one suckling at her nipples were definitely enough to get there.

She reached up and grabbed the second fae's erection, pumping him. He moaned and took more of her breast in his mouth, rubbing the other.

He stood up and watched her hand move over him. "My Queen, you honor me. I ask if you would taste me."

"Yes." Sarah said. He straddled her, placing his cock at her lips. She opened her mouth and let him slide it in.

He grunted and began to thrust his hips forward, but took care not to choke his Queen. He knew Jareth would be observing everything.

Sarah felt her first orgasm of the night approaching. Her hips undulating up to meet the man between her legs' talented mouth. It didn't take but a moment longer that a gush of her wetness covered her lovers chin as she groaned, her mouth full.

"Such a sweet cunt." Brennen said from below. "May I fuck you now?"

Sarah pulled the cock out of mouth. "Mmm please."

Sarahs bottom half was shifted so Breenen had more leverage, and then he was inside of her, his shaft filling her slowly. "Gods yes. You feel incredible."

He picked up the pace as Sarah took the cock in front of her face back into her mouth.

She was being filled at both ends and she loved it. She felt free. Letting go her human feelings about sex, and enjoyed being in this place and time.

She looked up at the courtier above, his eyes were closed. She pulled back licked the head of his erection, nibbling and flicking at it. "Come, damn it." she commanded.

He looked down at her in surprise. Then grinned. "Yes, my Queen."

He gently took her head in his hands and pumped. With a cry, his seed spurted down her throat. She pulled away and another shot hit her chin and dribbled down her neck.

Just then Brennen groaned. "Yes, yes...fuck!"

She felt him pull out and warm wetness landed on her belly and thighs. With a deep sigh he slid to the floor.

Both men moved to their knees in front of her. She sat up. "Now, lick it off, and make me come again."

They did so gladly, licking her chin, neck and belly clean, then both moving between her legs and using their tongues to bring her to another climax. "Now, kiss each other." she wondered if they would. Looking around there didn't seem to be any configuration of sexual partners not going on.

The two men grinned and did as they were told.

Sarah rather liked so could command her subjects in such a way.

Two hands touched her shoulders. "Enjoying the show, my love.?"

She looked up at her husband. "Yes, I think I am. Tell me...can I command anyone to do anything I desire?"

He knelt and kissed her cheek. "You can if you like. Though I rarely need to, but this is your first gathering. What would you like?"

Sarah pointed at the redhead. "I want her. I had her husband. I want both. And in the end, I want them all to watch me fuck you on your throne. But I'm saving that for last." Sarah demanded.

"Mmmm. I look forward to that. Naughty queen. But for the moment..." He walked over to the redhead who having recently been fucked thoroughly was relaxing on a pillow while her female companion caressed her leisurely. Jareth stood in front of them gesturing to his wife as he spoke. Both women jumped up and curtseyed.

Following their King's instructions to attend the queen they moved to do his bidding.

Sarah glanced to the two men to the side and noticed they were happily pumping each other's cocks while they kissed. She felt a tingle between her thighs at the erotic vision. She had never seen two men together before.

Sarah nudged Brennen. "Will you fuck him for me as I watch?"

He laughed. "Of course, darling Queen. I will always happily entertain whatever my Lady asks."

His wife knelt in front of Sarah, a seductive grin on her face.

"Hello my love." Brennen greeted her happily. "You will enjoy the queen's body, Daedre. I have never tasted such a treat before."

"Your name is Daedre?" Sarah asked as she spread her thighs at the redhead's urging.

"Yes my Lady. And this is Meloris." She gestured to her blonde companion. "We are happy to serve you."

Daedre didn't hesitate to place her head between Sarah's thighs and get to work pleasuring her Queen. And she was very good. Better than her husband. She immediately started sucking Sarah's clit, and her friend slid 3 fingers into Sarah's pussy, while licking her nipples happily, both watching Sarah's face.

Jareth stood back and watched, making sure his Sarah was being properly taken care of. His recent orgasm aside, he felt himself growing hard again.

He called to a minor nobleman who was lazing across a pillow and watching the group Sarah was currently part of, slowly massaging his own shaft. "You, come."

The man crawled over to Jareth. "Yes sire?"

Jareth smirked. "You know what I want."

"As you command." He rose to his, knees in from of his monarch and took Jareth's growing erection in his mouth.

As Sarah relaxed into the pillow she was splayed upon she watched Brennen and his companion as the 2 women worked her body.

They had been pumping each other's shafts and kissing, but now Brennen was on his knees while the other man was bent over sucking him off. A moment later he turned around and put his ass into the air for Brennen, who looked at Sarah an grinned. "Is this what you want, My Lady?"

Sarah's excitement made her tingle. "Yes. Fuck him."  She reached down and played with Daedre's red curls as the woman lapped at her opening.

Brennen spread the man's buttocks and rubbed his cock up and down the crack. They both groaned. A moment later he pressed forward slowly, entering him, his pre-cum helping lubricate the way.

As Sarah watched, Brennen pumped faster and faster, riding him hard, the sound of their flesh slapping together rising above the din. They were definitely putting on a show for their Queen.

Sarah heard a noise behind her and tipped her head back to see Jareth perched upon the pillow behind her, getting serviced by another courtier. He was holding the man's head and driving his hips up hard, forcing the man to take his entire cock, and moaning loudly. Sarah knew that sound, it meant the one servicing him was about to get a mouthful of royal seed. 

Sarah chuckled as Jareth opened his eyes and met hers, the stayed locked until he jerked hard, coming into the man's mouth as Sarah watched.

The sights and sounds of the carnal display before her became too much, and Sarah came again as the two women worked her body into a frenzy.

For the next few hours, Sarah let herself go completely as so many of the court clamored to be in her favor.

She was touched, licked and tasted everywhere, coming over and over as her subjects worshipped her. She felt like a Goddess of Spring and Fertility, her body a fount of raw sexual power.

Men and women both fucked her, rough and gentle, taking her in all ways possible. And she let them.

Near then end, when most were relaxing tiredly across the large pillows, drinking wine and tiredly touching and kissing after having spent themselves repeatedly, The Goblin King guided his well fucked Queen to his throne and sat, his cock jutting proudly from his body. One last coupling and it was theirs.

Sarah straddled him and with a kiss, fully seated herself on him, taking him inside.

She sighed. There wasn't anyone who could fill her as fully as Jareth.

And now she certainly had a basis for comparison.

"My Sarah. My Queen, my mate. You are perfect." He growled into her neck as he nibbled her soft skin.

She smiled softly as she rose and fell, not taking her eyes from him. She was a bit sore, but somehow the slight pain enhanced her pleasure.

"You made me this." She answered calmly. There was a fire rising in her belly. Something deep within drove her. "You stole me, reshaped me. Tell me, are you satisfied with what I've become?" Her pace increased, she ground herself against him.

His nostrils flared. "Yes. I'm very satisfied. Now fuck me harder." His hands gripped her hips and thrust sharply upward into her.

Sarah almost cried out. The pain and pleasure were merging into something altogether new. She kissed him hard and rocked her body into Jareth's. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and her sharp nails broke his skin.

Jareth felt the sting, but just grinned. "Tell me Sarah, do you still hate me?"

She said nothing for a moment, then her head dropped. "Yes. Sometimes." she whispered as continued to move. "I'm sorry."

He paused in his movements, one hand sliding up from her hip and gently tilting her face up. "Don't be. Hatred can be more exciting than love. Use it now. Use that energy to bring us both release."

Sarah closed her eyes and reached into herself, finding that little box she kept tightly locked in the back of her mind, and opened it.

Her eyes became bright green as they began to glow,  and Jareth saw the moment the fire in her heart became an inferno.

"You, fucking, BASTARD." She grabbed his shoulders again and began to move harder, angrier, the pleasure-pain increasing as she cursed and screamed obscenities. She grabbed him by the neck as if to choke him, but of course Jareth just laughed and then moaned, his cock throbbing, her wet heat sucking him in and squeezing him.

Her power rose with her anger and passion, and soon it exploded outward. She screamed his name as the orgasm overtook her, quickly followed by Jareth as he roared, arched up and filled her with his hot semen.

When it was done, Sarah slid to the floor, quietly sobbing at Jareth's feet. 

Her body ached, and she was exhausted.

There was a rolling cheer from the crowd that had watched it all, enraptured at the spectacle of their King and Queen's mating.

Jareth stood and scooped her up, cradling Sarah to his chest.

"Merry meet, my subjects, the queen and myself will take our leave, please, enjoy the festivities until dawn."

A few minutes later he lay Sarah on the bed in their chambers. He created a crystal and pressed it to her body, the magic absorbing into her, healing her.

After, he crawled onto the bed and spooned her body.

She had stopped crying and just laid there." Why...why did you do that?"

Jareth kissed her shoulder. "It's good to release pain, Sarah. It's Spring. A time for renewal and new beginnings. 300 years is but a sliver of time for us. You needed to purge all of that. You are one of us now. Truly, forever."

Sarah reached for that place inside she harbored her hatred and pain, and found it empty. There was nothing there. No box, no pain. She felt at peace. The human Sarah had been was no longer judging the inhuman she now was.

She turned to look at him." I love you."

He kissed her with a smile. "I know."

They made love again slowly, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

For the next few years there was a boon of life in the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth suspected that night the angry power he drew from Sarah that was flung to the corners of the kingdom was the reason.

His Goddess, His Queen. The glitter in her blood had touched them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, an orgy. It was certainly a challenge. Be kind, M/M is not something I'm well practiced at writing. It's more "Fantasy sex" where real world logistical considerations aren't really addressed, but it was fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an HEA story. It's more a story of a woman trying to find some measure of control, and learning how to traverse this life she now has at the side of The Goblin King. 
> 
> Note, with time and as she becomes less human and more a creature of magic, she will change.
> 
> And no, she will not be getting away and escaping constantly and continually being a whiny brat throwing fits all the time. She will grow into her role and into her power and maybe even learn to enjoy it.


End file.
